Belynzo Skitterblast
Kingdom of Ironforge * Explorers' League Stormwind City * Church of the Holy Light * Skittercrank Creations * Skittercrank Entomological Society Steamwheedle Cartel * Ratchet * Bellshot Mechanical |alignment=Lawful Neutral |faction=Alliance |factionicon=Alliance |class=Hunter }} Belynzo Skitterblast (Born '''Belynzo Manacoil') ''is an experienced gnome machinist and huntsman who possesses developed skills within firearms, tracking, robotics and, general mechanics. As a jack of all things gnomish, he rounds off these skills with a deeply forged allegiance to the Alliance. Having these skills in mind, Belynzo has since bolstered strong connections to organisations such as the Explorer's League, all the while finding himself as a valued employee within his older brother's business for his ability as a trusted tinker. Physical Description Belynzo is best described as an active gnome by his peers, and this is no lie. He stands boldly at a miniature size of only three feet and one inch, with a seemingly toned build for such a height. His skin is ever so tanned, showing strongly upon his face, with chocolate-brown styled hair. An ample beard sprouts from his chin, followed by two complimenting sideburns. His choices of clothing prove tough to handle the hobbies and lifestyle he leads. These outfits often possess his expectant rugged vest flown over his brown shirt. Tough leather work gloves cover his hands, and shoulder pads find their homes on his shoulders as known. Leather is his choice in pants, and in his current form, he does not disappoint. Steel-capped boots adorn his feet, neatly covering the ends of his pants. These pieces of clothing are not alone in sense, finding neighbors in the form of an engineer's trove of accessories. Upon Belynzo's belt lays an array of pouches, each carrying unique bits and bits for the day. These pouches may contain rifle ammo, screws, electronics or even a sandwich. Upon a handly sling lays his trusty gnomish boomstick, ready for instant use. Also strapped to his person is a handy radio for instantaneous communication over a distance. Though, he may carry an extra explosive stick if needed. Personality Belynzo is commonly seen as a gnome who holds the outdoors rather dearly to himself, more or so than the common gnome. When not occupied with engineering needs, he'd love to be seen outdoors doing whatever he could get up to within the time available, such as an enterprising walk around the block or nearby gardens. Furthermore, his time with the animals of the world has broadened his appreciation for the more natural inhabitants of his world, leading him to want 'just another pet' much to his brother's disappointment. Despite his affinity for animals, he is no strange to an arclight spanner, and is well-versed in the standards of gnomish engineering, possessing a better ability for it than his more magically-inclined older sibling. In general, Belynzo is a very understanding down-to-earth approachable gnome with a more relaxed sense of flow to his person. He loves the common chat and rarely protests against dropping his workload to give out a helping hand to a friend in need. This shows well in his relationship with his older brother, doing the best he can to keep him on the straight and narrow, on his road of warlock-hood. Belynzo's sense of self has lead him to pick up on Tushui philosophy and the more adventurous side of pandaren philosophy too; the Wanderer's Way. On a personal level, Belynzo wishes for a world clean of faction squabbles and the pettiness associated with them. With the actions of the Horde in recent times, Belynzo has grown further uneasy with them, and has considered taking up arms within the military once more. History The time of Belynzo's birth was described as a prime time within the gnome city of Gnomeregan. His parents had happily previously married prior to his birth. His father, Tixin Manacoil was an experienced arcanist with a clever mind for using this practice within his engineering feats. His mother, Glesa Manacoil was an equally experienced mind for engineering with a lesser focus of magic, but a figure of true robotics, using her husband's magic ability to conjure up ideas for more efficient power sources within their products. Belynzo wasn't the first child to have resulted from his parent's cheerful union but instead ended up as the family's middle child. Belynzo's older brother, Mayvyn Manacoil was nearing his mid-twenties by the time of his birth, with his younger sister coming several years later. Belynzo's formative years displayed a truly erratic gnome child, even by gnomish standards. He loved to play, exploring every nook and cranny of the family home. As with many children, he loved the company of his toys too. His father had constructed numerous toy gadgetry for his two boys in the past, and thankfully enough, they survived Belynzo's child-like wrath. Mayvyn took an instant liking to his younger brother, and often let him set by his side during his mechanical study or engineering work. As with most young gnomes, Belynzo's eyes lit up in delight whenever he was treated with such happenings. Undertaking fledgling education, Belynzo began to learn the basics fruitfully. Learning how to read and write filled his days, as is the same for many of his peers during this period of his life. Though, Belynzo's mood would droop for a time as his older brother went to serve within the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. He was disheartened, his brother taking part in such a brutal practice was a new concept of emotion for the gnome approaching proper adolescence. Nevertheless, his father was there to explain to the boy of how much of a hero Mayvynn was being for his people and city. This talk reinvigorated the young gnome's spark, leading to his best year in grades as the hope for his brother flourished. Nearing the middle years of education, Belynzo's younger sister would finally enter the world. This occurred happily on time with Mayvyn's return from warfare, leading to a great feast with family and friends. Like the treatment received by Mayvyn, Belynzo would give back even stronger to his little sister. Well, the odd sibling play fight happened here and there. Nevertheless, they were a happy family, and it showed. With more time passing, Belynzo eventually found himself studying proper engineering and mechanics under the tutelage of a well-respected educational organisation, the Gnomeregan Institute of Tinkering. This is where Belynzo's mind truly flourished, even progressing his brother. These studies continued for a notable amount of years, leading deeper into his twenties. He studied deeply into robotics, as inspired by his mother, and furthered his mind with critical mathematics. To supplement this fact, he took up employment within his father's business to make a buck. Life continued fruitfully. This life of positive education and wondrous learning would be shattered by a singular instance. Alarms blared with the echoing growls and grumbles of the savage invading troggs. Business struggled in many sectors, with Belynzo's education suffering the metaphorical stick jamming the cogs. Belynzo gave his all to help defend his beloved home, picking up the skill of firearm use to put down the backward invaders. His brother, Mayvynn turned to a new source of magic. The fel. Belynzo grew distrustful of his brother's new source of magic but understood the dire need for it. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months as the brothers valiantly fought to keep their home. Death was not unknown for the duo during this time, as their mother had given her life to ain in the defence. Further destruction fell upon their home in the form of deadly radiation. Sadly, their father and sister would not survive this atrocity leaving the two lone brothers in a mess of distraught emotion. Though, luck would grow to be in their favour as they survived this mess, fleeing to nearby Ironforge with a group of grief-stricken refugees. The first few months spent within the dwarven kingdom left the surviving gnome brothers in a state of emotional limbo. They took up the odd jobs here and there while eating and living within a shelter to get by for a time. Though, they wouldn't have to survive through this for a while more, as a friendly dwarf by the name of Sargreth Copperflint took the brothers in with his family and friends. This action would lead to a life-long friendship between the dwarf and Belynzo, further strengthening the bond between Maywyn and Belynzo too. Sargreth housed the two well, finding both a use for their talents, all the while getting to know them personally. Ironically, Belynzo would find himself training to become an Ironforge mountaineer in due time, giving his all to defend the area in honour of those he had lost. This was a surprise to his brother, knowing he was well-versed for engineering rather than straight combat. Belynzo spent most of the following months training further, eventually finding himself patrol routes with Sargreth, who at the time was a mountaineer too. Through the next couple of years, Belynzo became a respected mountaineer within his peers. But this lifestyle would eventually come to close, as inherited funds were finally transferred among the brothers. Using these, the two departed the snowy area for distant Stormwind City with strong blessings from their dwarven companion. Arriving in the city's Dwarven District, the two found themselves procuring a smallish abode in the area to settle in. They would further procure an aged warehouse too, using it to fulfill their newly-gained ideas and schemes for business regrowth. The two purposed this warehouse into a fledgling machine shop and took to turning schematics into reality through magic and sheer engineering prowess. They named their newly-born operation 'Skittercrank Creations', a shop to truly envision their dreams. Robotics, machine upkeep, toy-making and pyrotechnics caught their eyes in their early stages of business growth, utilising their mother's own designs to help improve their own in essence of reviving her engineering spark. Furthermore, the two began to turn great profits with their positive mindsets. But, the calling to retake Gnomeregan would breach their ears. The two decided on something; for Mayvyn to take over this business while Belynzo would return to their once beloved home city. Taking the modernising tram to Gnomeregan, he put his name down for the Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition or S.A.F.E Initiative for short and found himself swiftly accepted. With a period of training underway and completed, he was deployed back into the metal tunnels he once called home. He helped diligently to organise machinery to cleanse rescued gnomes of their sickening radiation and to put down any corrupted and hostile leper gnomes. During periods where Belynzo would find himself off-duty, he avidly rekindled his friendship with Sargreth. The two would soon find themselves going on organised hunting trips to further hone in on Belynzo's skill with a gun. They hunted in the snowy pits of Dun Morogh, catching wild alpine hares for dinner, growing a new interest for the gnome to approach over the months. Loch Modan was another beloved area of choice for the two to hunt and track wild game, furthering Belynzo's interest in the hobby the more the two went. With the destruction of the Cataclysm known, Belynzo dropped out of service to return to his brother within Stormwind. Belynzo did well for his people in this time, becoming respected in his local circle for his feats. Belynzo returned to see his business growing ten-fold, his brother's skill in marketing bolstering a stronger financial position for the two, with a growing amount of gnomish employees to boot. Belynzo's newly governed interest in hunting saw him seek out hunting communities within the area, all the while procuring new robotic pets for this purpose. He grew well to take his growing skills to heart, all the while settling on falconry as an area of hunting for his small stature. Belynzo met a goblin hunter by the name of Naywynn Coppersail in his travels, becoming a welcomed travel partner to him. Work-wise, Belynzo's machine work continued to flourish, leading to a prototype of a combat-ready robotic and self-aware mechanostrider. Seeking deployment in the Siege of Orgrimmar, his skills found a great display on the battlefield alongside his magically-inclined brother. Returning to Stormwind bruised and battered from conflict, they spent little time before getting back to work. They sought to grow their profits further, offering contracts and services to those who may need them. They continue this practice to this day, ever aiming sprouting out further. Belynzo chooses to continue further with his hunting and exploration, finding his place within the Explorer's League. He continued his falconry too, converting a part of his home into space for his growing animal collection. These happenings wrap together nicely in a recent acquiring of numerous pandaren philosophies such as Tushui and the Wanderer's Way. Trivia (W.I.P) External Links (W.I.P) Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Engineer Category:Hunter